Jazz's Proposal
by BadKitty17
Summary: Jazz announces that he wants to marry a member of the ES gang. Who's it going to be? Hinted Jazz x all three girls, Jazz x Frederic. Cute shounen ai


**Disclaimer: Eternal Sonata is owned by Tri Crescendo and Namco. The following is a non- profit fanfiction. Enjoy.**

"You want to propose to someone tonight?" Viola asked, cocking her head slightly.

"That's right. There's someone I'm madly in love with, someone who loves me just as much back, and I want to make our relationship official in the eyes of the law," Jazz replied, a smile and blush coming to his face. "So I want you all gathered back here in the evening."

"So who is this someone you want to marry?" Polka enquired, "And why haven't we met them before?"

Jazz let out a small laugh. "Oh, you've all met them before. But," his face fell slightly, "I think it will be a major shock to you all when you find out who it is. That's why I wanted to wait until I felt the need to…Make it official." He said embarrassedly, his face dusted with scarlet.

Jazz got up, grabbed his sword and opened the door. "Remember, be back at the house in the evening. Oh-and tell Frederic to be there too, when he wakes up." he finished, before leaving.

Allegretto left the house a little while later with Polka to help her get some flowers for her floral powder. Beat, March and Salsa soon followed, wanting to go play in the flower field, leaving Falsetto, Viola, and Claves with the house to themselves.

"Isn't this exciting?" Claves chimed gleefully. "Tonight Jazz is going to ask one of us to marry him!"

"Yeah, wonder who it's going to be?" Falsetto added.

"He said it was someone we'd all met before," Viola said, her face scrunched up in thought. "But he also said it'll be a shock when we find out who it is." she finished.

"Well, he knows all three of us are in love with him," Falsetto began, "So whoever he asks won't be that be that surprised."

"Guess we'll finally see which of us three players wins," Viola said.

"Maybe it'll be me!" Claves said, a big smile on her face. "The whole time we were together I had the feeling he'd always love Falsetto more than me, but just maybe I was wrong!" she said, her eyes sparkling with joy and excitement.

"Then maybe it won't be you," Falsetto teased, "If Jazz made you feel like he'd always love me more, then maybe it's me he wants to marry."

"Is something going on?"

The three girls turned around to see Frederic, sans coat, hat and shoes coming down the stairs.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Freddy," Viola said cheerily.

"Is that so?" he replied.

"Yeah. Oh-and Jazz said we're all supposed to gather here tonight. Says he's going to propose to one of us," Viola said back.

Frederic felt all his blood rush to his face at the mention of a proposal, and he turned his head away to avoid further embarrassment.

"Something up?" Falsetto asked.

Frederic shook his head. "It's…it's nothing important," he said quietly. "I think I'll go…w-work on my music." And he turned heel, walking back upstairs.

"It could be you," Viola said to Falsetto.

"Yeah, it'd be nice if Jazz wanted to marry me," She said happily. "Mrs. Falsetto Jiruba. I like the sound of that."

"Wait. What if it's you, Viola? That'd certainly be a shock," Claves piped up.

"Yeah, it would," Viola replied. "I mean, if Jazz was madly in love with me, I'd like that," Viola mused.

"We'll all find out for certain tonight, won't we?" Falsetto said excitedly. "So let's wait for then!"

The three girls agreed to that and continued their business for the day.

That evening, Jazz had everyone gathered in the living room. Everyone chattered amongst themselves excitedly, until he got up and silenced them all.

"Thank you all for coming," he began. "Now as you all know, I'm in love with someone among us and I'm going to propose to them now."

Falsetto, Claves and Viola held their breaths in anticipation as Jazz pulled a small, silver ring out of his pocket. Everyone else sat on the edge of their seats. Much to their surprise Jazz walked calmly over to Frederic, pulled him out of his chair, got down on one knee and said:

"Frederic, will you marry me?"

Frederic blushed heavily, hiding his face, tears springing to his eyes. "Jazz, I…Yes." he said, happily.

"Well that was a shock, all right," Falsetto said.

"Never thought you'd want to marry another man, Jazz, especially seeing as you have three hot ladies that want you," Allegretto laughed.

"Isn't Frederic a bit old for you?" Salsa added.

"Yeah, he's thirty nine, twelve years older than you," Falsetto said. "I just thought you liked younger…women is all."

Jazz got up, taking his new fiancée in his arms. "Maybe I like both. Maybe I didn't plan to fall in love with an older man, it just happened. And now we're together I wouldn't change a thing."

Frederic let himself be buried in Jazz's chest, flinching as he felt him run his hand through his hair.

"Well as long as they're both happy, that's all that matters, right?" Polka offered.

"Yeah. Of course," Viola added, and everyone else agreed to that, offering the couple their blessing.

**Another ES fanfic! Also I really want to know what you all thought of this, as no-one's reviewing my fanfiction lately X.X. I'll see you when I want to write something else. I'm thinking of writing a fic where characters of various fandoms play FNAF, so who would you like to see play it? Let me know via review or PM!**

**~Kitty**


End file.
